jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C -12 Snow White
Node C -12 Snow White In this world it's 1650 and Europe is divided among 10,000 small, fairy tale kingdoms. Politically these guys are all over the place from libertarian minarchy to oppressive police states But they're generally pretty easy going. Trade flows. This strange devolution includes North America, the North American continent is speckled with native kingdoms - there is trade, pioneered by European fishermen, and occasional adventurers and treasure hunters. Boston and New Amsterdam are european style cities that exist in border areas between Native Kingdoms and play them off agains each other. The Epidemics didn't hit the Americas as hard here as they did in our history, so the native kingdoms traded with europeans and technology has equalized. There are scattered minorities of fantasy races in this world, but they're isolated and hidden. Mostly Dwarves. There's magic in this world, but it's ritualized and slow. You must pay a heavy price to wield it here. The lascaux caves open in a french flavored fantasy kingdom where a Witch searches for the lost heir to the throne, in order to do her in. In a deep forest nearby, Snow White is being housed by by 7 dwarves, who make their living mining in the deep caves. Somewhere else, Cinderella sleeps awaiting her True Love. All the disney kingdoms are here but with a realistic gloss. Alert players may realize that Snow White and Cinderlla have been swapped, ethnically between German and French. The town nearby the cave is Montignac, Dordogne, about 3,000 people. The big city nearby is Brive-la-Gaillarde, a town of about 49,000 people. Malificent, the Evil Queen of the local Country is a Mellor. She's been learning the low mana magic, and has her Kingdon set up to support her. In this world there are Magic Weapons that will slay a shapechanger. Malificent funds deniable evil adventuring parties to seek these out. Her guards are dedicated soldiers and good at it. Her Huntsmen are expert trackers and killers. Her adventurers range from bad news to evil-scary. 'Prime' 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - Mammoth Caves 02:00 - (Locked) Sima Pumacocha, Peru 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Caves of Hercules, Morocco 05:00 - Lascaux caves, FR 06:00 -''' Antarctica''' 07:00 - (Locked) Krubera Cave, Georgia 08:00 - (Locked) Mohenjo-daro 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Yonagumi Monument 11:00 - (Locked) Ayers Rock, Aus 'Alt' 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - (Locked) 02:00 - (Locked) 03:00 - Path to 04:00 - (Locked) 05:00 - Cyberpunk Snow White 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - (Locked) 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Path to 10:00 - (Locked) 11:00 - (Locked) Cyberpunk Snow White 2043 - the former kingdoms of the Earth are all now subdivisions of "The Companies" a group of Twelve megacorps that run the world. People suspect that the Twelve Companies are not all that seperate. The 12 CEOs of the Company serve a dark master. *Queen Grimhilde *Lady Termaine *Maleficent *Ursula *Gaston *Jafar *Governor Ratcliffe *Shan Yu *Dr. Facilier *M. Gothel *Mordu Montignac is a mining town, with hints of its former beauty still visible. A giant pit mine dominates the landscape where rare minerals are found. Brive-la-Gaillarde is semi dead or dying smelthing and maufacturing town, known mainly for it's ruthless civic order police. 'System: ' 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - (Locked) Luna 02:00 - (Locked) Mars 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - Pallas 05:00 - Ganymeade 06:00 - Path to Alt 07:00 - (Locked) Mimas 08:00 - (Locked) Miranda 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Triton 11:00 - (Locked) Pluto 'Stellar ' 12:00 - Blank 01:00 - (Locked) Bor'cha 02:00 - (Locked) Arkol, Skay, Tugan 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Kynmar 05:00 - Blox 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - (Locked) Frendle 08:00 - (Locked) Dabe 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Grexian 11:00 - Whurr 05:00 - Blox Midieval Blox struggle to fight off bizzare monsters and secure thier place in their world - they were bombed with creatures from the Monster Manual and it has set them back, mightily. The gate opens in the ruins of an ancient city, Skeletons (Human ones, or mostly human,a few Terhmelern and a few Blox) rise up and shamble towards the PCs A Blox Adventuring Group which has been delving ancient tunnels for treasure will respond. 11:00 - Whurr Red Neck Whurr. Technology level about 1977. The portal is in an ancient temple which has just become accessible from a small earthquake. Two Whurr With Beer logo carapace covers are investigating when PCs come through the gate. Due to the translator they will sound like hill billies. Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes